moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mynydd Civil War
-Lordaeron Coalition |side2 = Gawead |commanders1 = Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd Highlord Bradian MacKay Lord Adeim Lighthand |commanders2 = Lord Iwan ap Macsen Lady Mwynen mab Ifan (captured) Alyd ap Dylan† |forces1 = Remnant of Lordaeron Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn (7th Wing) Order of the Sable Dragon Dreigiaid Mynydd Foreign Legion Meibion Daranu |forces2 = Wolf Coats Wolf Company Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn (Prime Wing) Other assembled sellswords and militia |casual1 = 286 dead ~500 wounded (so far) |casual2 = 715 dead 125 wounded (so far) |civilian = More than fifty}} The Mynydd Civil War is a civil conflict between two Mynydd factions known as the Rhyddfrydwyr, led by Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd, Arglwydd y Mynydd, and the Ceidwadwyr, led by Lord Iwan ap Macsen, Tiern of Brycheiniog. The civil war ended with a loyalisy victory. Wolf Coat, Turning Coats The first objective that Llewellan has was to attempt to weaken the Tiern's forces while they still had some semblance of peace. Moving to the Wolf Coat hideout, they were confronted by a senior Wolf Coat and two junior Wolf Coats. After a brief verbal confrontation, the two junior Wolf Coats betrayed the senior -- they then moved into the hideout and began a coup against their senior brethren. The Dreigiaid and Remnant of Lordaeron moved quickly into the hideout to aid the less experienced junior Wolf Coats, only to find Martyn the Treebeard had not only switched sides, but had been among the evil Gweaddon for sometime. Despite his summoning of a Dark Golem, he was captured. It was revealed that he was able to summon the golem using Nightborne technology that Hywen ap Rhys gave to him -- however, Hywen admitted he did not know about his Gwaeddon ties. Execution of Martyn the Treebeard Knowing that Martyn and Hywen must answer for their crimes; a trial was held and Martyn the Treebeard was found guilty of treason, practicing of dark magics, and additional crimes that other Gwaeddon had committed. He was sentenced to death by beheading. Hywen was found guilty of unknowing of aiding the enemy. He was given a trial to prove his strength to the Arglwydd -- if he lives, the gods will bless him. If he dies, he is guilty. Purge of the Refuge With the refuge firmly in Iwan's hands, the Tiern of Brycheiniog openly rebelled against his liege lord. The Gawead leader raised his loyal supporters and began a bloody purge of the Rhyddfrydwyr and the other supporters of the Arglwydd. The Fifth and Sixth Wings of the Bleiddiaid were killed or imprisoned and many other political dissidents were as well. Dirt Farmer's Dirty Deeds Assigning him his trusted demolitions expert, Dirt Farmer, Lord MacKay led the Remnant of Lordaeron into the Silver Shard Mines in order to destroy supplies. While Dirt Farmer armed his explosives, the Remnant of Lordaeron confronted several Gwaeddon and Iwan -- protected by two Honor Guard, one of which was named Statton Cree. Though Iwan managed to escape and the mines were blown sky high, a much darker and sinister secret was revealed: the Gwaeddon are enslaving the dead to do their deeds, Statton Cree being one of them. Ambush of Golem's Rest Lord MacKay was assigned to flush out and defeat the Gwaeddon at all costs -- leading him to Golem's Rest; ruins unearthed by the Dwarves. Upon entering the ruins, they were set upon by the Gwaeddon and leftover mercenary forces -- however, the Remnant managed to turn the tide and free an Earth Golem to their side. The Earth Golem aided them in their confrontation of the Blood Speaker -- Martyn the Treebeard. Despite his execution at the hands of Llewellan ap Gruffudd, he was reincarnated and had two champions that the Remnant knew: Statton Cree and a risen Blood Champion. The Blood Champion was familiar to Eirianwen mab Rhain, which it was revealed that it held the soul of Drystan ap Bronwyn, a Mynydd folk hero and previous lover is Eirianwen. During the fight, the Remnant managed to defeated Martyn a second time and free Statton Cree and Drystan temporarily... but they soon faded into the dirt, only to be used again at the mercy of Martyn. Battle of the Marshes The first offensive by the Mynydd-Remnant Coalition, this battle on the flank of the Gawead's south and left was an important one to defend and for the Mynydd-Remnant Coalition to defeat completely. It was guarded by the Gapwein Cysefin Alyd ap Dylan and his group of Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. Leading a group of sixty-seven soldiers of Mynydd, Lordaeronian, and Dwarven stock, Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd sought to confront Alyd and his fifty-eight elite Bleiddiaid. Knowing he had already lost the highground, Llewellan bombarded Alyd with Thane Falagor Bolgarsson's Sky Reeves before making a charge. Alyd and his Bleiddiaid were danger foes, in the end -- though the entirety of Alyd's outriders were defeated, the results in Llewellan's retinue were disastrous: Over 41% of his retinue lay dead or wounded. It was ultimately a pyrrhic victory, but a victory nonetheless. Breakout! Word of the prison compound that the Gawead's forces had taken and set up was revealed to Llewellan and thus, a plan of action was immediately created in order to rescue those who had been imprisoned. Arriving with his retinue, Lord Llewellan demanded the release of the prisoners -- if so, he would spare the lives of the jailors. However, Martyn the Treebeard appeared with two prisoners -- the parents of Heddwyn ap Ivor: Ivor ap Andras and Seren mab Iefan. Ivor was immediately murdered with Martyn threatening to kill all the other prisoners. Llewellan, seeing a loyal retainer die, immediately condemned the jailors to death; Seren, seeing her beloved husband die, sprung into action by jumping onto Martyn and taking a deep bite into his throat. Acting quickly, the Arglwydd's forces assaulted the compound. The battle was quick and bloody -- theforces of the Arglwydd managed to capture Martyn the Treebeard. Dread Commander Grayson and Razor Highbinder captured Martyn's soul in Grayson's runeblade as he died, but the power of Martyn could not completely be kept in check, causing the runeblade to explode. However, the shards still contained the pieces of Martyn's soul. Martyn the Treebeard was defeated forever. Martyn's Gambit With Martyn's defeat, the Remnant of Lordaeron quickly moved to defeat the Gwaeddon in Loch Modan forever. Dispatching Hywen to a minor Cabal while Lord Bradian MacKay dealt with the major one, soon enough they were defeated and the Heart of Blood was destroyed. Statton Cree was freed due to the death of the Blood Champion for a final time. In his final words, he uttered a cryptic prophecy: Battle of the Bulwark A critical and major battle in order to keep the flanks from supporting each other, Lord Adeim Lighthand led the Mynydd Foreign Legion and the Dreigiaid against the forces of Lady Mwynen mab Ifan. With forces number eight-hundred-forty-six and supported by the Bleiddiaid remnants and Ironspine Clan Dwarves, Lord Adeim faced Lady Mwynen's seven hundred own. Lady Mwynen fought a losing battle -- though she wounded many men, she was unable to defeat Lord Adeim as he was supported by the healers of the Dreigiaid. After sending more than five hundred soldiers to their graves and wounded one-hundred-twenty-five more, the remaining soldiers surrendered. Lady Mwynen surrendered and was taken prisoner. She was interrogated by Syr Iorweth ap Aneiran. During the battle, both Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd and Lord Adeim Lighthand fell during the fighting, though they managed to escape death once more. Golem's Rest Siege A smaller engagement, Lord Bradian MacKay led the Remnant of Lordaeron and the Dreigiaid out to save their Golem ally from the remaining Gwaeddon who escaped the destruction of the two cabals in Loch Modan. Though the initial charge was successful, the golem guard revealed he was protecting several artifacts from the Gwaeddon. One of these artifacts was an Arakkoan doll, which drew Eirianwen mab Rhain into its grip. Dark whispers invaded the minds of others, causing Lord Adeim Lighthand and Sir Owaeran Umbardacil to attack Lord Bradian alongside Syr Eirianwen. The three were eventually subdued by another voice and causing the dark whispers to be purged. The three betrayers were chained, but a shadow monster manifested itself in Thelsamar where Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd lay healing, guarded by Syr Iorweth ap Aneiran. The Dreigiaid and Remnants quickly moved back to defend the Arglwydd, but the monster was ultimately defeated by Sir Drake Nightbane. The three attackers were imprisoned and awaited sentencing, which happened the following day: * Lord Adeim Lighthand was stripped his command of the Mynydd Foreign Legion * Sir Owaeran Umbardacil was stripped of his knighthood * Syr Eirianwen mab Rhain was stripped of her title was War-Prior All three had to undergo some form of proving once more in order to ensure that their loyalty was still in check as it was found that the whispers merely suggested that they attack the Highlord and no mind control or direct control was given over them. Of Wolves and Thunder A narrative of the battle can be found here! With Gawain the Red Fox standing in the way of the final siege of the Mynydd Refuge, it was Bennaeth Traherne ap Traherne who led the Meibion Daranu and Syr Anwen mab Reginald who led the Order of the Sable Dragon against his forces. Meeting briefly in the middle of the field in a parley, Traherne urged his old friend to surrender. Gawain did not. The battle was very much carried by the Meibion Daranu's cannons -- they were able to soften Gawain's forces enough along with take out the larger Dark Golems in order for War-Clerics of the Sable Dragon to charge from behind. The charge was devastating. In the end, 198 soldiers of the Meibion Daranu and approximately half of the Order of the Sable Dragon was destroyed with the entirety of Gawain's forces. Traherne and Gawain dueled in the middle of the battle and while Traherne was ultimately defeated, Gawain died of his wounds. Siege of the Mynydd Refuge With the way cleared, the demolitions expert Dirt Farmer was sent ahead to prepare the explosives to bring down the wall. When Llewellan and his retinue arrived, Dirt Farmer released the tiny robots that carried the remote explosive to bring down the refuge's walls. When they did not work (due to the runes on the walls interfering with the signal of the remote control in Dirt's hands), Dirt sprinted to the wall under heavy arrow fire and used the remote up close -- sacrificing his life in the process. The Mynydd-Lordaeronian coalition charged, attacking the remaining rebel forces within the refuge. They came upon Iwan, the Blood Prince, the Black Tiern of Brycheiniog, who was infused with Gwaeddon magic and he had two Blackguard bodyguards. After a brief confrontation, he was defeated and the magics drained from him. Aftermath During the Grand Court, the following punishments were given out: * Iwan ap Macsen was stripped his Tiernas and sentenced to death for High Treason ** Iwan was executed the following day at midday * Lady Mwynen mab Ifan was stripped of all but her title: ** Stripped of her right to marry matrilineally ** Stripped of her right to lead the Wardens of the Gate ** She will be matched up with a fitting man to marry and a new House created. ** The House of Aberffraw dies out with her. * Lord Adeim Lighthand was officially stripped of his command of the Mynydd Foreign Legion * Sir Owaeran Umbardacil was officially stripped of his knighthood ** Owaeran was given a chance to redeem himself by being assigned the quest of reclaiming the Crown of the Tywysog. He chose Dame Anastaysha Darkwater as his companion for the journey. * Syr Eirianwen mab Rhain was officially stripped of her post as War-Prior of the Order of the Sable Dragon The following rewards were dolled out: * Lord Bradian MacKay was raised to Lord-Marshal of the Vale * Syr Celestinea mab Wynne was raised to Tiern of Brycheiniog * Syr Iorweth ap Aneiran was raised to Cadylwydd of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn ** Iorweth disbanded the Bleiddiaid the moment he was given the title, instead founding the Rhuddwyr, otherwise known as the Order of the Scaleguard in his place * Raistlinn Greywhisper was promised a piece of land where he and his husband may erect a house in the Vale to live in peace * Lord Ailos Lightsworn was given a favor * Leah Beaumont was also given a favor * Sir Alladran Swiftmantle was raised to a knight of the Rhuddwyr ** His daughter, Hallie Swiftmantle, was taken on by Iorweth ap Aneiran as his squire * Syr Anwen mab Reginald was raised to the title of War-Prior of the Order of the Sable Dragon Category:Campaigns Category:Mynydd Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Human Category:Dwarf Category:Kingdom of Ironforge